warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
GanonClan
Owned by 4pinkbear. GanonClan are the enemies of ZeldaClan. They live on the darker, eviler side of Hyrule Field. This clan is a spoof off of the Legend of Zelda video game series. The Creation of GanonClan Ganondorf was sitting down in his favorite chair in the Gerudo Village when there was a knocking at his door. "Who is it?" he boomed, opening the door. Nobody was there. Strange. Hmm. He went back to sit down and picked up his book, titled 'How to Destroy Link.' Just as he put on his reading glasses, there was another 'rat-tat-tat' on his door. He opened the door. Nobody. This time, he slammed the door and turned around. There was an old lady with two small, evil-seeming black Deku Cats in front of him. "You...are a bad, bad man. You will change into a cat for 100 years as your punishment!" she hissed, and her two cats leaped on him, scratching him, hurting him. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt himself getting sleepy, as if the cuts had vanished, as if he was in a Non-Link filled heaven. He closed his eyes and he blacked out. He was walking through pure darkness, his memory starting to fade. No! No! No! ''He was crying in his head as he jolted into a run. His memories were literally flying out of his head and vanishing in his face. He gasped and started searching for someone to help him. ''WAIT! Am I...shrinking? ''He tried grabbing onto what looked like a person, laying on the ground, but, when he reached, he didn't have hands....these...these were PAWS! He gasped in a meow and jumped onto the body. It was his human form. ''What!? ''Then, the old lady appeared and tried to grab him, but he couldn't move! He braced himself for what may come and closed his eyes, hoping for this nightmare to end. But it wouldn't for years to come... When he awoke, he shook his sodden fur. Who am I? Where was I last? He looked around. All he could remember was ''I am Ganondorf. I want to destroy Link. ''But who was Link? ''Where am I? ''He looked around. ''Hyrule Field? Wait, who am I? Why can't I remember anything? ''He began to cry out. He looked around him frantically. Rain was falling, slipping down the leaves of a lone, leafy tree and onto his fur-covered face. He shook it off, fluffing out his fur. A feeling surged through him. He began clawing at a tree. ''A rebirth of Ganondorf... his second life... his chance to be good... or to complete his evil task... ''A small voice in the back of his head whispered. "Who is Link?" he yowled, angrily. He looked at himself in a puddle. Ugly. Hideous. Did he look this way in his past life? What was his past life like? He shook his head sadly and slashed his image in the puddle. He closed his eyes, whimpering, and then opened them , staring into the puddle. A orange-and-black tom cat was standing behind him. "I am Volvagia. We will start a Clan." And so, GanonClan had just began... Listings ﻿'Leader:' Ganondorf/Unknownstar - dark, muddy green tom with a dark reddish-ginger forehead and back, and bright amber-orange eyes. (4pinkbear) '''Deputy:' Zant/Twilightshadow - Silver and black tom with cold silver eyes and weird blue marks flowing through pelt. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat: none MCA: none Warriors: Volvagia/Dragonfire - orange-and-ginger tom with a long body and legs. Capable of breathing fire (4pinkbear) Barinade/Barinadeshock - Golden spiky tom with yellow eyes that is capable of electicuting any enimies. (Loveleaf) King Dodongo/Dinosaurwrath - Huge, muscular silver tom with aqua scales, a large horn jutting from his muzzle and cold blue eyes. (Phoenix) Queen Gohma/Shadespider - Small, nimber silvery-blue she-cat with menacing silver-blue eyes and four horns on back. (Phoenix) Phantom Ganon/Unknownshadow - pure black tom that gives of a purple/black aura visible to the naked eye (4pinkbear) Morpha/Twistingwater - pale violet-blue she-cat that can change into water or into a bendable, living glob of goop that can hold cats captive inside her. (4pinkbear) Bongo Bongo/Earthquakecrash - dark purple tom that can make small earthquakes (4pinkbear) Twinrova/Flamingice - can morph into Icepelt or Firepelt. As Icepelt, pale blue she-cat that can breathe ice. As Firepelt, a ginger she-cat who can breathe fire. (4pinkbear) Dead Hand/Scaryface - white tom with a few red marks on his pelt, and a long neck. Can morph into miniature version of his previous form. (4pinkbear) Majora/Mysteryeyes - red tom with spiky fur and large, terrifying, amber eyes that can change the form of another cat (4pinkbear) Skull Kid 1/Lostfur - black tom with small blue eyes (4pinkbear) ReDead1/Deathsong - light brown she-cat(?) with black eyes (4pinkbear) Apprentices: Aquapaw/Angilla - small, violet-blue she-cat with blue eyes. Can move water and suffocate foes or hold them hostage with it. Roleplayed by Loveleaf. Aurapaw/Astronoma - night-black she-cat with a thin white stripe on her forehead and violet-blue eyes. Can turn into 10 stars that circle around a small black hole that sucks cats hostage into her. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Metalpaw/Silverna - pale gray, silvery, she-cat with iron gray eyes. Can change into a cage of pure steel that traps cats until she decides to let go. She can grow legs and move the cage freely. 4pinkbear Creaturepaw/Animala - pale brown tom. Can take the form of any animal. 4pinkbear Chasingpaw/Runnerra - dark green tom with yellow lightning bolts on his sides. Can run very fast without EVER getting tired. (4pinkbear) Queens: none Elders: none Roleplay Center (BC If you didn't read about the creation of GanonClan, you won't understand why Ganondorf is acting so strange Queen Gohma and King Dodongo are both availible to roleplay) Ganondorf shook his head as light rain hit his head. He headed down the small grotto hole to where his only friends, Barinadeshock, and Volvagia, sat, awaiting him. "Lord Ganondorf." Volvagia meowed, bowing his head. Lord Ganondorf!? I was a...king? ''Ganondorf nervously glanced around. Volvagia purred, and Barinadeshock and him stepped aside, revealing more cats. "Gohma...Dodongo... Phantom Ganon... Morpha...Bongo Bongo.... and Twinrova.... all here and ready to join!" Volvagia snickered. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 23:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- ((Oh StarClan...Bongo Bongo)) Barinadeshock dipped his head. "We all hail the Great Lord Ganondorf." ♥Loveleaf♥ 23:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, I hate Bongo Bongo, too. BC) Ganondorf looked around at his cheering clanmates. ''Why....why are they cheering for me? Am I really their lord? Why do I not remember anything!? ''He forced himself not to show any fear. "Yes! We shall rule! And! We shall destroy ANYTHING that...comes...in our path!" he yowled. An Infinite Hand slipped out of the earth below them and out came a creepy white-and-red cat. "Dead Hand!" Bongo Bongo cried out. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 23:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- ((I'm wanting a bettle between the two Clans....however, I'll have to fight with ZeldaClan, mostly because it's my clan)) "We shall destroy ZeldaClan from which they stand" Barinadeshock roared ♥Loveleaf♥ 23:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightshadow hissed in anticipation. "I will kill Twilightblaze when I get my paws on her!" he growled happily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You can join as any type of enemy from the games. For example, I have a ReDead in GanonClan, and as its true, non-warrior name, I put ReDead1, so people can join as other ReDeads.) Majora hissed. "I want ZeldaClan dead NOW!" Deathsong moaned in agreement. The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 12:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You mean like how I'm roleplaying as Zant? And I have the urge to type in Ganondork.) Twilightshadow nodded. "I suggest we lead an attack soon. Do you agree, my lord?" he asked Ganondorf. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kinda. LOL Ganondork BC) "Yes, Twilightshadow. I will be taking in the name Unknownstar as myself." Ganondorf, now Unknownstar, meowed. Barinadeshock nodded in agreement. Lostfur let out a low hiss. "Our clan! Our clan...shall be called GanonClan! We shall harness the power of any cat we will kill from ZeldaClan as our own. We shall kidnap any kits and raise them ourselves!" Unknownstar yowled. Twistingwater licked her mate's, Unknownshadow, cheek. He purred in reply. ... Twistingwater knew she was soon to have kits. GanonClan she-cats have kits faster than any other clan. Twistingwater licked Unknownshadow's cheek once more, and he purred in reply. (Loveleaf and Phoenix, you both can play each as one of Morpha's 5 kits. Loveleaf, you will get to play as Aquakit, and Phoenix, you will get to play as Aurakit.) The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers 13:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, the K button isn't that far from the N button. Ganondork has a book titled How to Kill Link, for crying out loud.) Twilightshadow sighed. Ganondorf wouldn't remember him: he was the one who helped spread Twilight over Hyrule, but failed. He was reborn as a cat to pay for his crimes, but he had no intention of doing that. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Well, he has other hilarious books too: *Kidnapping Zelda: A True Story *Storm Surge: Hyrule Underwater! *Another Annoying Link: Toon Link *Tetra: The Truth of her Hyrule Connections! *Bad Doggy!: Link's Wolf Form and How to Destroy It! *Princess ''Midna? NO WAY! *How to make your own clone of the Ocarina of Time *How to enter the Sacred Realm "How To Kill Link" is not the only one he owns! He is the proud author of it, too!) Ganondorf looked around nervously, especially Twilightshadow. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...remind me to burn those books sometime.) Twilightshadow sighed. "We should be wary. I hear there is another Clan that is ZeldaClan's protector, and they will strike back if we attack," he warned. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will make Linkheart pay for what he did to me!" Barinadeshock yowled. ---- (Oh, StarClan, I had to make Linkheart. :) BC) Twlightshadow and Unknownstar led their Clan towards ZeldaClan. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Baranadeshock stood at the clearing of GanonClan. "Linkheart will pay." He mumbled. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aurapaw sat at the entrance to the apprentice's den. She didn't want to fight ZeldaClan. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chasingpaw shoved his sister forward. "Come on, Unknownstar's gonna announce a fight!" he hissed. Aurapaw sighed, and Chasingpaw ran and got his mother, Twistingwater. Unknownstar prowled up the rock. "As you all may or may not know, ZeldaClan has threatened our prey. Do not fret, however. I will win it back, and we will hypnotize all their members! We. Will. Rule!" he yowled, leading his clan towards ZeldaClan's territories.... Violet's favorite quote: "Attention, shoppers. Tonight we have a special on Death! Have a nice day!" -Richtofen 23:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Uh, Linkheart, Zeldastar and some of the warriors are out of camp at the moment...) Aurapaw shivered. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 11:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They don't know that.) Unknownstar purred evilly.Dawn Before Dusk 12:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Reluctantly, Aurapaw came, with, ears burning. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonfire turned himself into his dragon form, allowing all the coming clan members to climb onto his back. He scorched the ground with fire as they neared ZeldaClan territory. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans owned by Vi